


Loki: Dark prince of Asgard (Treason Under the Golden Throne Arc pt One)

by RoseWineGoddess



Series: Loki:Dark prince of Asgard [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel MCU, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Prince Loki (Marvel), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess
Summary: Loki is brooding on the eve of Thor's coronation. Can a lady of Asgard help cheer up her prince before he lets his depression get the best of him?***Comments are always appreciated and treasured but I hate to be one of those authors that begs for them. I hope you enjoy the story***





	Loki: Dark prince of Asgard (Treason Under the Golden Throne Arc pt One)

**Author's Note:**

> This story of Loki is based on a couple of different things. What if we showed Loki's story and character development all the way through as Marvel did with the Thor movies but using Role Playing to do it? The MCU missed a huge opportunity not making more out the significant line of dialogue Loki tells to Laufey. That line being: Loki "That was just a bit of fun, really. To ruin my brother's big day, and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."  
> The whole point of our Main RP is to tell Loki's story from his point of view.

 

 

 

_**Loki: Dark Prince of Asgard** _

(THE PREQUEL TO LOKI: DARK PRINCE OF ASGARD)

(Treason Under the Golden Throne Arc pt One)

It is night in the sacred halls of Asgard. The stars filter will-o-wisps of light through high windows and onto golden columns that fill the halls. The amber warm glow of white candles in golden holders give the rooms a welcoming warmth. There are fires burning bright in marble pits. Asgard's palace is resplendent with the aromas of candle wax and wood smoke. The scents hang in the air, perfuming the night.

The celebration of Odin finally passing on his crown to his eldest son, Thor is in full swing. The banquet rooms are filled with every delectable food possible. The tables groan under the weight of barrels of mead, wine, and ale. Odin's Aesir and Thor's younger warriors compare stories of monstrous battles fought, some won and some lost. Others mourn friends and even foes, so many lives lost to millennia of battels. They all raise their glasses and toast the glorious dead, cheers of "Valhalla" ring in the timber beams above their heads.

The ceremonial hall of Asgard was as luxurious as any fairy tale fable ever told by mortal or god. Star shine and candle glow split and are refracted back among the soaring columns that fill the hall, so tall that their tops are lost in the high ceiling above. Here is the room that contains the golden throne of Odin, the throne room of Asgard. It is a huge echoing chamber full of golden pillars and decorated with red banners. It is here that the coronation of Thor will take place. Right now it is empty of crowds, though everything is prepared in readiness for the ceremony that will take place in just a few more hours time.

The gleaming moonlight falls from the windows above to play upon the sculpted cheeks of an Asgardian Prince. Loki, the second son, the spare, the never-quite-good-enough-for-Odin youngest boy child, the runt. He is the shadow reflection to Thor's lightness. Two sides of the same coin.

The sounds of revelry can barely be heard here, so near to the throne of the future king and so far away from the banquet halls. Loki sits on the polished, golden steps leading up to the throne itself. His long legs encased in his usual hunter green trousers are propped up so he can lean his head against his knee. His mind is lost to its own dark thoughts. His silhouette presents a serious young man enthralled in his own silent revive. His long, graceful fingers absently play against the golden chalice of wine he holds in his hands. While the rest of the palace is participating in joyful celebration he ponders the future. He is clearly troubled by his thoughts. He sighs and pushes a strand of his silky, dark hair back behind his ear again. The sound of his sighs barley carry in the echoing vastness of the room.

Loki is full of fear and doubts. He does not regret Odin's choice to make Thor king exactly, for indeed Loki truly loves his brother, it's only that he is worried that Thor does not have the right temperament. He doesn't have the proper attitude needed to lead Asgard into prosperity. Thor, who is always so quick to fight lacks diplomacy. Loki's only hope is that he can counsel his brother to think about his actions before getting the kingdom into trouble. He hopes that Odin will recognize the sacrifice that this will be for him, the sting of more time spent in Thor's shadow. He wants so much to please his father and his family.

Loki knows he must make an appearance at the celebration that is still going on. He must play the part of the smiling, happy prince with no worries on his mind and thoughts only of the next bit of mischief he can get into. Loki has a well-deserved reputation as a mischief and troublemaker. Ever since he reached the age that he found pleasure in the female form he had been looked upon as a bit of rogue. His tryst were usually all short lived.

He had had a romance when he was very young that had ended up disastrous and since then he kept thoughts of finding a true love restricted to private fantasies that he spoke of to no one, not even Thor. As a Prince, he knew well that he would probably marry one day and only hoped then that he and his bride would learn to respect each other and work to together well.

In the main banquet room lady Selene was fidgeting with her dagger, bored by the party around her. She had never been one for parties, though she knew Thor loved them. Men came up to her, trying to flirt, but she shut them down, irritated. She glanced around the huge room, noticing prince Loki's absence from the party going on around her.

Selene brushed her long brown hair out of her face and decided she had had just about enough of all the male posturing. It was more than she could stand. Leaving her empty wine glass on the table she picked up a corner of her long sapphire blue gown. She starts getting ready to begin her search to try to find Loki.

She hoped the reason for Loki's absence had nothing to do with any pranks he might have dreamed up for the big day tomorrow. She shook her head and sighed just thinking about it. She knew Odin would not pleased with Loki's tricks should they interfere with the serious business of rulership.

Selene could not help but smile a little, thinking that it would be just like Loki to plan it anyway. Knowing prince Loki by reputation she can't help but wonder if her guess at the reason for his absence was correct.

Selene planned to try to talk Loki out of whatever she was sure he must be plotting. She began to roam the palace hallways, searching for him. Everywhere around her there were party guest, it was all so festive and loud.

She finally came across the huge double doors that led into Odin's throne room. One of the doors had been left half open, leaving a space just big enough for a single person to have slipped through. She took a breath and then slipped into the room, as quietly as a phantom.

She spotted prince Loki sitting on the steps that led up to the throne itself, absently playing with his wine goblet. She walked over to him. “Are you alright, Prince Loki?”

Loki slowly looked up from his from the forgotten cup. His dark eyes looked at her up pensively. He heaved a sigh "And does your Prince look alright this evening?" He asked.

Selene shook her head. “That’s why I came over. You looked like you could use some company,” Selene said, sitting next to him. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders as she moved.

Loki looked over at the girl, sizing her up. She looked sad and a bit stubborn. "And what use would a lady such as yourself be to a Prince of Asgard?" He whispers quietly, but with the tone of one who knows his own importance in the world. He glanced over at her again. Studying her face to see the impact his words had upon her. "I am sure there is some muscle-bound oaf far more in need of your company, my lady". The last is said with a touch of scorn.

"I am simply willing to be a friend". She told him, looking him in the eyes. “And I can decide who deserves company. It is certainly not one of the drunken men in the other room” she said, her face twisted into a look of disgust.

Loki looked down at her with a bit of grudging respect in his eyes. "I dare say not" He quipped. "As you can clearly see I have important matters on my mind. I need no company save my own. Why do you not go and celebrate the fact that by this time tomorrow you will be ruled by prince Thor, whose greatest strategy in any and every situation is to beat his way through them" He rolled his eyes disgustingly over the throne room, with its banners and polished floor all ready for tomorrow. He finished his wine in a single gulp.

Selene was hardly fazed. “My Prince, with all due respect, you are not the only one dreading tomorrow,” she said, knowing she was speaking slightly out of turn. “Not everyone is excited for prince Thor to rule just yet”

Loki stood up, his fury at the situation barely contained. His whole being seemed to seethe with some form of dark violence. "And yet here we stand, on the brink of Asgard's glorious future!" He yells it. The echo bounced off the high vaulted ceilings of the throne room. A sudden bright burst of noise replaced the echoing in the hall as a large group of partygoers moved just outside the doors.

Loki took a breath and tried to visibly calm himself." Well, we must do as the All-Father commands. He knows best." Loki is obviously trying to put a good face on the situation. To fall back into the gracious, loving son and brother role. The easy-going boy. He ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to smooth it and his temper back in place.

The previous violence that had so recently coiled in his movements was gone. Loki attempted to drag all his hidden thoughts back down and just concentrate on the surface ones. He used the time to make sure that he had not a hair is out of place. One of the first things any member of a royal court had to learn was that people will not look too hard into things if the outside looks presentable.

He glanced around and studied the girl that had pulled him out of his reverie. She was a slight thing with deep brown hair, her blue gown a perfect complement to her blue eyes. He slid the mask of the play full prince back into place, only slightly chagrined that he let it drop in the first place. He must play the role. His role.

Tonight it was more important than ever. He must take pains to appear to be nothing more than the mischievous prince Loki, friend trickster, and loving brother.

He glanced toward the girl and remembered his duty. "Pardon my rudeness, my lady. Please don't mind my words. I am only a bit frustrated. Are you of Asgard? We have so many honored guests from far and near but I am sure I would have remembered seeing one as lovely as you. My manners seemed to have failed me. I did not hear you enter so deep was I in joyous contemplation of my brother's upcoming triumph. May I escort you back to the party? Will you permit me to share a glass of wine to celebrate the occasion with you?" He moved into a bow, the raven black hair that barely reached his collar had come loose again. On his lips was a smile that almost looked sincere, almost.

Selene looked surprised at his sudden change of attitude but nodded. “I am indeed from Asgard. It is my birthplace. Of course, my prince. I will gladly share a glass of wine with you” She said, giving him a smile.

If the lady Selene was confused by this sudden transformation from a dark, brooding prince to a lighthearted and joyful one she at least said nothing. Indeed he almost seemed to be another man entirely. The serious, studious dark-haired prince that spent his time in the castle libraries and then the trickster prince that had once changed all the water to Midgardian alcohol for one of Odin's war counsels just to amuse his older brother stood before her, offering her his arm. He had damn near started an entirely new war with that prank though! He and Thor had laughed heartily over it for a long time.

Loki gently reached out to place the girl's wrist on his arm starting to walk her towards the door out of the throne room and into the well-lit drinking halls. His eyes slowly scanned the area behind the throne as they begin to walk. Although he seemed to sense something strange he never changed his expression or the length of his stride.

"So tell me more about the reasons you have doubts about my brother's leadership skills. Just remember my lady, the halls of Odin have ears and they love a good tale."

Selene had let him take her arm. She sensed something as well, but ignored it, focusing on the Prince at her side. “What do you mean, my Prince?” She asked. Loki does not answer her question; his eyes continue to scan the room.

Loki looked down at the lady Selene and gave her one of his most charming smiles. He cocked his head a bit to the side as if he heard a noise. "My lady, would you please wait but a moment for me here?"

He released her arm and strode away before she could answer. He was clearly up to something. He walked back over toward the steps of the throne. He appeared to be reaching to down to pick up his discarded wine glass. Selene didn't see the small gesture he made with his hand.

While his illusion was keeping Selen's eyes on the steps he moved behind the throne itself. "Is this the scene where the angel on my shoulder tries to appeal to the goodness that resides in my heart?" Loki asked as he looked over at a small, dark-haired boy clad in green and gold.

A boy that is the exact image of himself when he was younger. He had had visits from the boy before and knew that the advice he had received had always proven beneficial to him even when the things he had asked Loki to do had seemed to make little sense.

This younger version of Loki was much the same as the older Loki but he was different as well. Loki Jr seemed to know things about the future. Things he would not tell Loki. This younger self was also more than capable of doing violence. He had learned that from past experience.

Loki Jr looked up at Loki, sensing he was up to no good as well. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Awe. Father, what brings you back here?" He smiled a little smile, a very familiar mischievous one.

Loki looked at his own charming smile on the face of his younger incarnation, knowing full well that smile only came into play when he was at his most mischievous. "So, what have we here? Setting up fireworks to celebrate the new king?"

Loki Jr laughed. "Well, not just that. I was going to put a bit of a scare into his fun as well." he smiles. "A bit of a snake charmer right father?"

Loki gave him a knowing smile "I have been known to charm many things." He glanced back toward the girl patiently waiting for him. "As a matter of fact..." He can't keep the knowing smile from his face. "Perhaps we can hurry this along? I have to play the "Prince Charming". Now tell me what you want and what plans are you attempting to put into place?"

Loki Jr smiled again. "Well besides this little prank. I was hoping to get the Jotunns into Asgard, cause a bit of a distraction. Maybe it'll ruin Thor's big day. "

Selene wanted patiently for Loki to return, fiddling with a ring on her index finger of her left hand. She started humming quietly, the tune soft and sweet. A piece of hair fell in her face, but she didn’t bother to push it back.

Loki quickly turned his gaze from the female he had just been admiring back to the boy. "You know not what you speak of, little king. That is more than just a mere prank to spark a little chaos. That is treason. As much as I would love to ruin Thor's big day you cannot do this. Unless...What are you not telling me?"

Loki Jr laughed. "Oh my, nothing at all. It would give us an interesting turn with the Jotunns though. They can be on our side. Think of the possibilities."

"And why should Princes of Asgard care for the likes of Jotunns?" Loki scoffed "I care only for the good of Asgard and her people. Like any true king. Make your plea to me quickly or disappear to cause trouble for some other being. I have trouble of my own to see to" He smiled again, lasciviously studying Selen's figure. " As you know, it's best not to test my patience"

Loki Jr shrugged and started to turn away. "Well then, suppose the safety and protection of Asgard would be hindered if we don't do this? You would look like a hero if you were to come in to save the day."

Loki studied the boy in earnest but he knew himself too well. Is this some plan to be used just to make Thor look bad? He thought. It wouldn't be unlike himself to use someone to further his own goals. Even if the person being used was himself.

He gestured to the child. "Meet me here in five hours. No more or less. You know that I will know if you try to betray me and you know I will not be amused." He paused for a moment then walked over to join his illusion. He has plans for the night that had been waiting for too long already.

Loki Jr looked over at his back walking away and whispered. "I'll be waiting. No doubt about that. I'm no fool to betray myself." He smiled and skipped off down the hall.

Loki smiled at Selene holding his earlier discarded wine goblet between his long fingers. He waited for her to take his arm again." I apologize, my lady. I detest mess". He gestured at the glass.

Selene had ended up leaning against a wall, still humming as she patiently waited for him. She looked up when Loki walked close by, giving him a shy smile. "It is quite alright, Prince Loki. I understand how you feel.” She said as she took his arm again.

They moved forward toward the giant double doors that lead out of the throne room. Loki set the empty glass on one of the small tables that flanked the door. He suddenly maneuvered Selene into a pool of darkness behind one of the great doors. "Darling, thank you for forgiving my lapse in attention to you. I believe you were trying to tell me something." He leaned down to whisper in her ear "You have my total attention now." His fingers traced the path her hair had taken as it spilled down at the top of her gown.

Selene shivered under his touch, her mind going blank. “I seem to have forgotten.” She whispered back, slightly breathless.

Loki took in her slightly bewildered expression and the quickness of her breathing. He spoke so that his lips brushed hers with every word "I believe you were about to tell me about your dislike for my dear, beloved, elder brother". His words got softer as he spoke them. At the final word spoken he didn't move back or forward. He just rested his lips of-so-lightly on hers. Waiting to find out just what she would do.

Selene froze at first, shock appeared on her face. When he had finished speaking, she relaxed, leaning into his touch, her lips softly pressing against his before slowly pulling back, nervousness and shyness showing in her face

Loki smiled softly down at the girl. She was so obviously nervous in his presence. Still, she was just a girl and he a Prince of Asgard. He smirked to himself knowing the power he had had on many innocent maidens. Though they stayed neither innocent nor maiden for long in his presence. His long, dexterous fingers moved her hair aside "As you were saying, my lady..." He whispered while leaving a trail of small, soft kisses after every word. Laying them against the smooth skin of her neck edging to the fullness at the opening of her gown.

Selene shivered again as his lips came into contact with her skin, again and again, goosebumps appearing. She tried to pull her thoughts together, but Loki was making it extremely difficult. “Um, not everyone is ready for Thor to rule?” Selene said, the statement becoming a question. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, feeling like it was about to burst.

Loki drew back and looked into her eyes. He gives her statement serious thought. He placed his left hand against the wall behind one of the doors and used the right to lightly trace the edge of where the top of her gown met her flesh. "And is my brother not all you wish for in a king? Does he leave you cold? Unsatisfied? That is such a shame. There is much satisfaction to had here." He looked around at the room. "Well, perhaps not here."

With another burst of speed, he had her pinned against the wall. Her arms locked beneath his. He kissed her passionately. He felt the need in himself for a violent release but he sensed this was not the girl for that. She was young and already trembling beneath his touch. He would need to be gentle with her.

Slightly loosening his grip but not releasing her, his breath quickens He laid the length of his body against hers, pressing himself against her soft, unresisting body. "There are rooms where satisfaction may be found in abundance my darling. Perhaps, I could show you mine tonight?"

It had not really been a question. He knew he had her. He took another moment to press the hardness of his body against hers, enjoying the feeling. His hips ground against hers, making sure she can feel his need for her. Loki straightens up and then once again offers the lady his arm.

 

Series this work belongs to:  
Part 1 of the Loki: Dark Prince of Asgard series  
Treason Under the Golden Throne Arc pt. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support you have shown in reading this story. I would greatly love to hear your opinions. I am trying to improve my writing skills and hearing opinions really helps!


End file.
